


So Good to Me

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: MC2 (Marvel), Marvel (Comics), Original Work, Spider-Girl
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Computers, Crime Fighting, Disabled Character, F/F, Implied Relationships, Lesbian Character, Original Universe, Paralysis, Teasing, Teen Romance, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: May Parker does as she always does: Kick bad guy butt, make witty banter, and take a certain informer to lunch.
Relationships: May "Mayday" Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	So Good to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Froody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froody/gifts).



> Been a long time since I did a story set in the New Preservers universe. But oh well!
> 
> This is about a relationship between Mayday and my original character Amber aka Cipher.

May landed on the wall and put a finger to her ear when the ear piece chimed with an incoming call. "Got something for me, Cipher?"

 _"Yep. Convenient store robbery, Heather Avenue. Five guys, armed with guns."_ Amber replied, typing at her keyboard a little.

"Only five people? I'm almost insulted. Did you choose this for me so I'd come back earlier?" May asked with a grin under her mask, jumping off the wall and swinging towards the scene of the robbery. She landed on the roof of the store and crouched on the ledge, watching as the armed men started loading the goods into a car.

_"Maybe I did."_

"You're so good to me. Remind me to buy you some chocolate at some point." May replied with a chuckle before shooting a web at a thug, yanking him off his feet and to the roof. She webbed him up and cracked her neck softly, jumping off the roof and shooting a web at another thug, tripping him and pulling his gun out of his hand. "Seriously? A convenient store? Isn't that a stereotype, and what's with the ski masks? You guys gonna go skiing after this?"

_"Kick their butts and then tell me how good I am. Have fun."_

"Always do." May back-flipped out of the way of a few bullets, shooting a web at the shooter and pulling him over. She delivered a rough right hook to the man's face and webbed him up, leaping at another thug and kicking him in the face. "You guys are embarrassing yourselves. Really!" She webbed the last thug up and kicked him to the pavement.

"Well, it's been fun guys. But I gotta go, the cops will be here to pick you bozos up. Oh and don't do crime, makes you guys look stupid." May gave a cocky wave and shot a web at a building, pulling herself into the air and swinging away.

_"Nice work, Spider-girl. Now, I believe you promised to compliment me more."_

May grinned and put a finger to her ear, landing on a roof and sitting down. "I'll do more than just compliment you. Maybe I could take you to lunch."

 _"I'll hold you to that."_ Amber said from the other end, leaning back in her wheelchair and picking up her water bottle. She sipped it and set the bottle back down. "But only if it's not fast food."


End file.
